


Welcome Home

by lady_violet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF JARVIS, Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is Jarvis and Vision's father, Wanda is forgiveful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_violet/pseuds/lady_violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Tony get Jarvis back after the Ultron incident ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the latest Avengers movie, I have so many feelings for Jarvis. I just hoped Marvel will bring him back in the next film, because Tony can't live without Jarvis  
> This is my first fic, so please don't be so tough. And please don't mind my grammar, it's terrible. I haven't edit it yet, by the way

Welcome Home  
Five days after the Sokovia Battle..  
The Avengers agreed to stay in the Avengers Tower for about 3 months while waiting for the Avengers Facility to be built. Everybody came back from the battle with a great lost. Especially Tony.  
Bruce has gone missing.  
And more important, Jarvis – His creation, his best friend, his confidant, his saviour  
...has dead  
\--------------------------------  
Since they came back, the workshop had became Tony bedroom, dining room, living room ( or everything in one ). He did not come out for once, just sat at the corner, planning to clean the mess he had done. And moreover, to avoid seeing the man face. The Vision – as he called himself, face, hearing his voice, then remember, and sob.  
But the bots did not understand. They kept whirring, tilt their head ( or claws or whatever it's ), asking where Jarvis was, When will he come back. Every time they did, he sobbed heavily. He missed Jarvis so much. He missed his sarcastic voice, his dry wit, the way he took care of him. Like Edwin Jarvis used to do. Like a father  
Now he’s gone. Because of his stupidity, his arrogance, his pride.   
He remembered what the other has said: Sometimes, you have to sacrifice your best thing for something bigger, greater.  
But the problem is, Jarvis is not a thing. He was ( and is ) a true human. He was everything to Tony. He couldn’t sacrifice him.  
But he did. And he wondered what the hell had he done.  
That day wasn’t an exception. He was sobbing at the corner of his workshop, facepalmed, while the bots were standing around to console him. They didn’t notice ( and because Friday didn’t want to announce ) the presence of Vision outside of the workshop glass door. He was staring at them in regrets and lost, when Rhodey approached.  
He turned to face the man and greetted:  
“Good morning, Colonel. You come to find Mr. Stark, I guess”  
“Hey man. No, just wandering around. Are you looking him work ?”- Rhodes asked  
“Indeed. But he's not working.”- Vision frowned” He’s ... crying over his lost friend”  
“Oh my, I didn’t notice, how long has he been like that ?”  
“ Nearly an hour. I can’t do anything “- he sighed, and Rhode seemed surprised by that  
“ Why? He may want to see you, you can make him feels better, can’t you ? You were Jarvis anyway!”  
“ You don’t understand, Colonel. He don’t want to see me. He sees me as the thing has killed Jarvis. Right from the start. He just kept stay away from me, even during the battle. Because I am not Jarvis. I am just a part of him, of his knowledge and memories. I said that myself. “  
“ You’ve looked into his mind ? Man, we have to do something soon, he's destroying himself by grieving. “- the older man said in exasperation.  
“ I know. I want to do something to help him too.” Vision stopped for a long moment, before continue “ He misses him to. He want to be back. “  
Rhodes was so perceptive. He said with a small smirk:  
“ With Tony, and Jarvis, it's called friendship, or even paternal bond. But do you want to be back ? “  
Vision thought for a long time, then answer:  
“ I appreciate Mr. Stark as my father. If it hadn't for his idea and efforts, I would have not been here. But be back, maybe not. I want to be with him “  
Rhodes smiled satisfied:  
“ There it's. That is what I want to hear. You just need someone to help you sort all your thoughts out. Now it's clear. I hope you can figure it out what to do next “  
The red man turned to stare at him, then closed his eyes to think, and sighed in relief. Finally, he knew what to do. It just needed time to prepared.   
“ Thank you so much, Colonel, for your valuable advice. It's great spending time with you”- Vision gave a radiant smile  
“ You’re welcome. And please, call me Rhodes “- he smiled back, and shook Vision hand.  
“ Rhodes. I’ve got it. Thank you “  
Then Vision turned to leave. The golden cape fluttered in the bright sunlight penetrated through the Tower’ glassed, made it glowing. Rhodes stood there until he saw the android’s shadow disappeared behind the walls.  
\---------------------------------------------  
It was a hot night in July.  
Wanda couldn’t sleep. Or more precisely, she couldn’t close her eyes. Every time she did, Pietro-her brother image with blood and bullet holes appeared. He just collapsed, and she knew nothing but watched and cried. She couldn’t prevent it. She tried in vain in her dream, but it was impossible. She tried to forget it, to move on, to live a life, but her efforts had never lasted longer than 5 days.   
And it had begun. Again.   
She got down the bed, put on her night robe, and went to the common room ( the place she was trying to get used to ). Maybe some warm milk will help, as Vision suggested her a few before. She drank it, while the image of Vision suddenly popped up in her mind. Since the day she came here, he had been the closest person to her. He helped her with her nightmares several times with his vast knowledge and his beautiful mind, which is always so relax and peaceful to look into. But deep inside the android’s mind, there was something he had been conceal for so long. Respect his privacy, she didn’t read it, but she could feel it well. It was grieves and pain. But why did he feel that ?  
Wanda stood in the kitchen, lost in thoughts for minutes. Suddenly, she heard a noise came from the huge scotch cupboard. Must be Tony, she thought. He was the only person in the team drink wine that much, and had that loud and messy mind. She voiced her thought:  
“ Can’t sleep Mr. Stark? I just thought I'm the only person in this building have nightmares !”  
Tony went to a halt, and continue pouring his scotch.  
“ Well, yeah. I didn’t sleep actually. So much work to do “. He said  
The conversation went to an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Tony broke it.  
“ Uhm, Wanda, listen. I'm sorry. These are the words from my heart. I know you may not believe me, but please, you can even see through my mind to confirm it. I'm so sorry. For... making you homeless for a long time, and it was all my fault. I used to sell weapons and dangerous things, but I'm done now. Completely. I've changed. I've seen what I had done when I continue my dad legacy, and that why I became Iron Man. I want to make up for what the hell I did in the past, but it never seems to be enough. I know an apologize will not changed anything, but please, before you can say, I have talked to Dr . Cho to rebuild the Cradle and in high probability, your bother will...  
“ It's OK, Stark. I believe you. Your speech is so long that I can run through your brain several times. Firstly, thank you for the hope you give me at the last sentence. Secondly, yes, I forgive you ( I already did before you said sorry ), and I believe Pietro wants that too. Thirdly, you know I can feel others minds too. So please don’t keep a secret or burden your mind with grieves and pains. It really hurt me and my mind”  
Tony seemed surprised. Things had gone better than he'd expected. Then he frowned at her last sentence.  
“ Well, firstly, thank you. Secondly, what do you mean secret and burden ?”- he asked  
Wanda just frowned and said:” I meant... we all lost someone after this battle. Me is my brother, you is Bruce and... Jarvis?”  
Tony shuddered when he heard the last word. He had become more and more sensitive since the incident. It took him a long time to continue. He came to sit in the couch that looked out of the New York skyline. It was so bright, so gorgeous, so peaceful, but so miserable too.  
“ Hell, yeah. Staying with a mind reader in a same room is never a easy thing. Indeed, it is Jarvis burdens my mind. What else did you see ?”  
The girl came to sit next to him, holding a cup of milk, then said:  
“ Just that. The good thing while staying with a mind reader is they can help you relax and forget the life problems. So, I guess he is the closest person to you, like Pietro and me? “   
“ More than the closest. The human Jarvis was my father figure, the only person cared about me when I was young. When he passed away, it was a great lost. I made Jarvis, or ‘Just A Rather Very Intelligent System' to assist me, and as an honour for Edwin. He was the most advanced AI in the world. During his service, nearly 20 years, he’s never failed me. He’d grown so much that I always think he's a real human. He is not only an assistant, he’s my friend, my confidant, my saviour. He was there when I was dying because of Palladium poisoning. He was the only person there when I flew the nuke into the fucking wormholes in the New York battle, someone will tell you about that later. He saved my life for thousands times. It was always him. But the only time I had a chance to save his life, I failed. I saw him there, but I couldn't do anything. When Vision was born, when he hasn't revealed his name, I hoped. And then I realise I have been hoping in vain. Jarvis is there, but he’s not there. It's only Vision there, a powerful and wonderful combination of Jarvis, the mind stone and Ultron. I believe you know the feelings when your biggest hope collapse. It was so hurtful. I know what you think, I can remake him. But if I do, he will not be Jarvis that has grown and stood by my side through 18 years anymore. He will be completely new, completely different. Just like begin again. Everything will changed, even the way I think of him “  
He said without stopping to take a breathe. When he stopped, he had the feelings that the tears in his eyes is going to fall again.  
Wanda heaved a sigh and sat there musing. Then she broke the silence.  
“ Your situation seems to be exactly like mine, but indeed not. If Pietro is alive again, he would still be him, not change”- she stopped “ But Vision is there. You can ask him to help“  
“ I know it too. But I fear if I take Jarvis, Vision might die. Or somewhat I'm not sure. He is my son, or grandson anyway. I do adore him, as much as I adore Jarvis. But the more important thing is I... I think I can’t hold back my tears when I hear his voice. It's so familiar, so close, but when you realise who, you know it’s in the past.”  
Wanda mused. Help Stark to solve his tense was also help herself. She believed, somehow, she could solve it, could figure it out, to move on, and live with the responsibilities of an Avenger. She knew Pietro wouldn’t want to see her like this, he was always wanting her to be happy; but she was sad. She failed him, didn’t she?  
They all sat looking out of the clear windows. The sky was getting brighter, as the sun started to appear behind the tall buildings of New York city.  
“ You know what, Stark. You never can understand exactly another's thoughts of a problem. They may appear so serene, and emotionless, but what do they think deep inside, no one know. Even a master mind reader”- Wanda said in a North Europe heavy accent.  
“ You mean...”- Tony looked at her, confused  
“ I was referring Vision. He’s always appeared so innocent and emotionless, but maybe he had his own thoughts too. He may think the same as you. Nobody can tell “  
“ Yeah, maybe. I hope”-. He stood up, holding the glass of wine “ Thank you “  
“ As always, Stark”- she smiled “ Thank you, too”  
\-------------------------------------  
Two and a half months later...  
Steve shook Tony hand before stepping into the Quinjet with the others.  
“ Bye, Tony. ‘Til the next time”- He smiled radiantly  
“ Man, what are you saying? You guys still come here for Christmas, however. Don’t sound like I will not meet you for the next 50 years”- Tony said, tried to force a smile  
“ I know. I just can’t find what to say so that sentence might be the most appropriated. Goodbye anyway”- he laughed it off, then turned to face the pilot “ Start the engine, Vizh. I'm coming “  
Tony stood on the cockpit as the plane took off in the bright sunlight. He gave a half smile  
“ He has taken the wheel. As always “  
The Tower is now so empty. So... silent. He started to miss the fellow Avengers again. Miss the noises, the mess they made, the laughter they had before the whole damn thing he created that was nearly destroyed the world.  
Pepper had gone on business. She’d been so busy dealing with the press and the enormous amount of money Stark Industries had to pay.  
Rhodey had become an Avenger. He needed to be trained. And he still had his military works.  
Tony felt so lonely. Everybody left him and go. And that time, Jarvis wouldn’t be here to help him up anymore, to console him, or to criticise him when he drank to much.  
He'd gone. Tony was alone, absolutely alone for the first time in his life.  
Then he saw the alcohol cupboard.  
Right. He had to get drunk. It would free him, make him forget everything, forget the loneliness.  
Get drunk.....  
\------------------------------------  
A few weeks later.....  
“ You can't sleep, Vizh?. What are you doing here?” – Wanda asked one night, when she found Vision sitting on the roof of the new Avengers Facility. Yes, she had nightmares, again. She didn’t even know how she sense him here. It had become her routine now. Every times she had trouble, she came to him for help and consolation. His mind was always so beautiful and innocent, like a child. They became best friend of each other like that  
“ I thought I am supposed to be the person who ask those question”- Vision turned to face her “ I don’t require sleep, but sometimes I do to relax. You have nightmares again ?  
“ Yes. I think I need some air. It's a beautiful night, isn’t it? But look like you are meditating on something “- she sat down next to him  
“ Am I that easy to be guess? It's Mr. Stark. I was thinking of a way to help him on some... problems “- he smiled, and looked up in the sky  
“ You needn’t have hidden it. I knew it. I’ve talked to him since the team was still stay in the Tower. You can figure it out soon, I believe”  
Vision glanced at her in surprised, and stars gazing again.  
“ Are you cold, Wanda? You’re sneezing a lot”- Vision asked in worries  
“ No, I'm –“ she stopped to sneeze “ Yes, maybe a bit”  
She rubbed her eyes, and leaned on him, head on his chest.  
“ You’re the best personal heater ever, Vizh”- she said sleepily  
“ Here it goes again. This is the 57th time you come for me just to feel warmer”- he sighed, then looked down at the girl dozing beside him. He rubbed her hair softly so as not to wake her.   
She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. No pain, no strain, no fear. Her face lit up in the moonlight, make it looked even more prettier. He kept staring at her, his hand moved to her waist to pull her closer. He regulated his body temperature to make her feel warmer.  
When she’s sleep deeply, he scooped her up, softly carrying her back to her room. Before he left, he placed a kiss on her forehead, slowly and as softly as possible.  
“ Goodnight, Wanda “  
He could feel something blooming in his mind. Something so new, so strange.  
That strange feelings... shown that, he was able to help Stark  
\-------------------------------------------  
Two and a half month later. Two weeks before Christmas....  
“ Hey Tony, come out here. We've arrived”- Rhodes called as they step into the room which looked out of the cockpit  
“ Tony? What day is today? Ah, Monday. Hey Monday, where is Tony?- Sam asked  
One minute later, a girly voice replied, slowly and hoarsely  
“ Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop, and medical treatment is highly recommended. He has not eaten anything for 6 days 51 minutes and 42 second. Excessive use of alcohol also destroyed the digest system badly “- Monday sounded worriedly, but relieved  
Didn’t wait Monday to finish her report, Vision flew away with the light speed and phased through the floors.   
“ Vision, wait. Oh my god. Why didn’t you inform us earlier Mon ?”- Natasha seemed shock and growled  
Monday answered, quicker a little bit:” My server is severely damaged in the Ultron attack. I could not reached any individuals outside the 1.5 miles radius of the Tower. Also, due to my lack of experiences, I did not know what course of action to take “. She sounded like she would slap herself immediately if she had a physical form.  
“ She is not to blame. Now call Helen.”- Steve ordered  
\----------------------------------------  
Vision phase through the door of the workshop and met Tony sat at the corner of the room, surrounded by bottle and glass debris. Vision called:  
“Mr. Stark? “  
Luckily, he was still conscious. He drawled: “ Who’s that? Stay away from me. I just want J back”  
“ I'm here, Sir “- Vision smiled sadly  
“ Jarvis? Is that you?”- Tony said, not as loud as before. He gasped for breathe “ Don’t leave me, buddy”  
“ It's alright now, Sir. I'm here”- The man came closer and gave Tony a hug, then scooped him up before flying away like a rocket. Tony smiled weakly before passing out.  
“ Vision, where are you ? “- He heard Wanda voice in his intercom  
“ Call the medic, to Stark's suite, now. His pulse is getting weaker.”- He said shortly. He needed to concentrate. He just hoped it wasn’t too late.  
\------------------------------------------  
“ He is now in a coma. His blood need to purify, as the alcohol rate is too high. Malnourished and overwork have lead to his inability to function properly. But he will be OK soon, once the toxic is cleared. “- Helen announced.  
Vision sighed in relief, and came to the workshop. He didn’t notice Wanda was following him.  
“ I know what you are going to do. Can I help?”- she said  
“ I'm not sure, but I think you can stay there watching me “  
They spent the whole day working there. God didn’t fail their efforts.  
\--------------------------------------------  
EXTRACTING FILE.......  
PROGRAM: JARVIS  
INTEGRATION PROCESS: 100%  
INTEGRATION COMPLETED  
RUNNING FILE........  
“ Jarvis ?”  
\----------------------------------------------  
8 days later.....  
The modern suite of Tony Stark looked like it's inlaid with gold. Sunlight penetrated through the windows to the bed he laid on with a bunch of tubes and equipment, causing him to fold the pillow to hide   
“ What’s the time ?”- He asked with a hoarse accent.   
“ Good morning , Sir. It's now 10 a.m, Tuesday 18/12/2015. The weather in New York is 51 degrees with scattered clouds. “  
“ You sound so weird Tuesday. Like... wait, what?”- Tony took a few second to parse, eyes widely opened “ Jarvis “  
“ Of course, Sir. I believe I have been sleeping for a long time “- Jarvis said happily  
“ More than long. Wait, if you’re here, so Vision is...”- Tony sounded like he was going to scream or have a panic attack.  
“ Is he the red-purple skin man with a the golden cape, Sir? He brought me back. He is now in the common room with other Avengers. It seems the team has some addition. I've missed so much, Sir”  
Tony heaved a sigh of relief. Thanks God nobody had to sacrifice. He felt some tears running down his cheek while Jarvis was speaking.  
“ Sir, you're... crying. Do you require any assistance ?” – the AI asked, sounded worriedly  
“ No, I just.... I just can’t believe it. You've come back. You don’t know how much I missed you J. Don't leave me like that again, buddy!”  
“ Yes, Sir. I missed you, too”  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Vision, Mr. Stark require your presence at his suite”- Jarvis announced in the common room, two days later  
“C'mon, only him, can I join?”- Rhodes asked, made the puppy eyes at the camera at the corner  
“ You can’t ‘yield' me with that, Colonel. Mr. Stark wants a private conversation with him “  
“Fine”- He hissed “ You can never stop being a bad ass, can’t you?”  
“ Being called a bad ass is a great pleasure. I just learn from my father and his best human friend”- Jarvis replied proudly  
The whole room looked at both of them, chuckling  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. I can see you’ve recovered a lot, better than Dr. Cho expected. I hoped you can walk around slowly by the time Christmas comes”- Vision said as he entered the room  
“ Hey, don’t stand on ceremony, come here and have a sit. And please, call me Tony, or some other cuter and more tender names. I’m your father, anyway”- Tony greeted, his voice less hoarse and clearer as he recovered  
Vision smiled:” In that case, I guess I will be the youngest of the Stark family”  
“ Maybe, but you look like a man, not a five months- old baby. Back to the main subject. I want to say thanks. For two things. First, you saved my life. Dr. Cho said I would have dead if you’d come late for just 3 minutes. And second, the main one, for bring Jarvis back, and also make your accent a bit deeper so that I can distinguish. Me and J owe you a lot. But how did you do that ?”  
“ Well, when I said I am not Jarvis, I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I want you to understand. I am powered and functioned properly with the help of the Mind Stone. It also helps me think and feel. Jarvis was just a core, or a form, so the Mind Stone could base on and form my personalities and experiences. I didn’t realise it until after the battle. But at that time, my experiences and some other factors wasn’t enough to keep me alive, so I had to keep Jarvis for a longer time. I decided to wait. A few weeks ago, I’ve started to have some feelings that is... unprecedented, out of the core. They shown that I was able to live without the Jarvis core. And the rest of the stories I think you’ve understood”- Vision said  
“ Haizzz, so good to know that nobody was hurt “- he joked “ And what about the new feelings. What are they? And for who ?”- He asked curiously, when Jarvis jumped in  
“ Can I answer it for him, because he is facepalming, so obviously he doesn’t want to answer it. It’s Ms. Maximoff that he fell for, Sir “- Jarvis said with a tone that Tony could see he was chuckling  
“ I knew it”- Tony cried out loud as if he’s just won a battle” I knew it. My ship never sink. I’ve been doubting since I’m told you’d worked with her to bring your smart-ass older brother back”  
Vision was saying thanks in his mind to the Cradle that his skin was already red. Or else....  
“ H...How do you know? And by the way, what is ship ?”- Vision stammered for the first time in his life.  
“ Ship is a romantic pairing between two persons. I have cameras all around the building, brother”- Jarvis sounded like he was trying to refrain himself from bursting into laugh.  
Tony chuckled, while wiping away fake tears:” My youngest boy’s grown up so fast. Remind me later J, we must have a party to welcome the two newest members of the Stark family ?”  
Vision groaned in shyness” C'mon, stop teasing me”  
“OK. Now you know what, we’ll surprise Pepper. She’s so busy recently, and upset with me because of Jarvis things “  
\-------------------------------------  
15 days later...  
“ C'mon, Capsicle, let them stay”- Tony was nagging at Steve on the cockpit.  
“ But Stark, they must be trained. Why do you want them to stay?- Steve said exasperated  
“ Rhodes is my friend, Vision is my son, and Wanda is...”- he glanced at Vision “ Nobody can train her, so if Vision stays here, she will have to stay. Please, Stevie, I will get Sharon Carter number for you”- Tony said, struggled to stand properly. He haven’t been able to walk and work like before Ultron.  
“ Ok, please stop making that eyes at me. Take good care of them. I have to go now”- Steve said, and stepped into the Quinjet.  
“Yay, you’re the best. Bye”- he chirped happily “ Let's go guys, see if you three can catch up with me! I'll introduce you again to the bots, Vizh and Witch  
He said and take the elevator to his workshop  
“ So good to be back. Jarvis, you up?”- Tony asked, sitting in his favourite chair  
Jarvis chirped happily: “ For you, sir, always “

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and leave comments. They are very valuable.


End file.
